Miss Holic
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Miss Saigon is a tragic story of two lovers during the Vietnam War. But what if Gigi was really Kimihiro Watanuki, Chris was really Doumeki Shizuka, and The Engineer was really Yuuko Ichihara? Read and learn. DoumekixWatanuki. Spoilers possible.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: xxxHolic and Miss Saigon do not belong to me. I swear.

AN: I'm putting this is a crossover, but keep in mind that this story doesn't exactly follow the Miss Saigon storyline. Since it does start off much like the story of Miss Saigon, I say it is a crossover. But, if you're familiar with both the musical and xxxHolic, you'll see the differeences. Anywho, without further ado, I give you the first chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Saigon, 1975**

The Saigon night was unusually smoky as a group of American Marines travelled in large groups to the sleazy parts of the city. Among these men was one Shizuka Doumeki, a Japanese-born American drafted into the Vietnam War at age 18. That had been a year ago. The now 19-year-old male drifted with his comrades into one of the more popular "gentlemen's clubs" of Saigon, "Wish Shop."

Do not immediately assume that Shizuka was one to look for the prostitutes of these clubs. Instead, the boy, for the man was still so young, had a tendency to frequent these bars for the alcohol. He'd never been to this specific bar before, but had heard that they offered Japanese sake of quite high quality for the sleaziness of the area it was located.

It was this rumor that had drawn Shizuka from his quarters, and out onto the sweltering streets of springtime Saigon, into the sleaziest part of town. Despite the fact that this club had a large number of women selling themselves around him, and had many of his companions acting like total pigs, the boy's bored expression never faltered as he ordered the sake, which turned out to be of much higher quality than he'd imagined.

While the man was sipping, the bar's owner, a tall woman with long black hair, walked onto the small stage that normally housed the dancers. The woman had on a strangely elegant red kimono decorated in a black butterfly pattern that almost seemed alive in the dim lighting of the club. The woman held up her hand to quiet the bar down, and, without saying a word, managed to do just that. Shizuka could just feel the mysterious and powerful aura that surrounded her, even from his seat at the bar. It seemed this woman had a lot more to her than she let on.

"And now, Gentlemen, the one you all have been waiting for," the woman spoke in a mysterious voice that seemed oddly fitting. "The best this club, and all of Saigon, has to offer, the one and only-Kimi!"

The woman moved offstage as a single spotlight focused on the curtains on the back of the stage, which parted slightly as the thin figure of a delicate woman stepped through. This woman looked to be about Shizuka's age, but the boy didn't think much of it, until the woman turned to face the bar when starting her dance.

If Shizuka Doumeki had been a more expressive person, he might have gaped at this girl, but, since he was a Doumeki, he did not gape, settling for a slight widening of his eyes. The girl, much like the owner of the bar, was clearly of Japanese origin, but had skin that was much paler than most of those with Asian heritage. The girl's black hair fell to her shoulders, and curled ever so slightly at the end, accenting her heart-shaped face. The girl, even from afar, had a foreign sort of beauty about her that almost seemed to command the whole room.

It was easy to see why the girl was considered the best of the business. Even without the practiced skill the girl now exhibited in her sensual dance, the girl's features alone could have men practically drooling at her feet. Even though her dress was slightly longer than the other girls', which struck Shizuka as odd, it was clear this girl was no beginner in the business, and was damn good at what she did.

Despite the girl's obvious experience, Shizuka could also sense an air of naïveté, and hidden power, about her. It appeared that this girl, much like the bar's owner, was more than she seemed. And, for once, Shizuka Doumeki was interested in finding out what, exactly, this girl was.

"I see you've taken a liking to our star dancer," the bar's owner spoke from beside him. Startled, but not showing it, Doumeki turned to the woman leaning over the bar, one eyebrow rising in question. That mysteriously powerful aura the young man had felt before was even stronger close up. Shizuka noticed that the woman's eyes were a strangely vibrant shade of crimson. The woman's lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly as she surveyed the boy in front of her.

"If you'd like, you can reserve her for the whole night. It will come at a price, though," the woman continued, refilling Shizuka's glass of sake. The young man glanced back at the stage for a moment before speaking.

"How much?" he questioned, looking straight into the woman's oddly colored eyes. The woman smiled in a strangely knowing manner, and told him the price. The man handed her the money just as the girl's dance ended, and she left the stage to join the crowd. The woman behind the bar raised her arm in a wave, and called out into the crowd.

" Kimi, come over here, darling."

Despite the fact that the woman was speaking only slightly above a normal level of talking, and the girl was quite a distance away, and surrounded by loud, rowdy men, Kimi seemed to hear her employer, and appeared by the two a few moments later. She bowed to her master and the boy before speaking.

"Yes, Yuuko-san?" the girl asked in a high voice that, while seeming natural, sounded slightly off to Shizuka. The voice, like the rest of the girl, now that Shizuka could see her close up, seemed like a mask the girl had spent a long time perfecting. Shizuka thought that it probably worked on everyone else, but still seemed completely unnatural to him. He wondered briefly if it was his family's spiritual background, or maybe his own people-reading ability, that gave him the ability to tell this about the girl.

"This young man, Shizuka Doumeki, has paid to have you to himself all night. Be sure he gets his money's worth," the woman informed her charge, motioning to the soldier sitting at the bar in front of her while she spoke. Shizuka found it strange that she'd introduced him. He couldn't recall giving the woman his name, and only two glasses of sake weren't enough to make him forget things like that.

The girl and her employer shared a look before the girl bowed towards her employer in a distinctly Japanese motion.

"Understood, Yuuko-san," Kimi replied, before turning to the boy with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "Shall we go dance then, Shizuka-san?"

The girl seemed to add the honorific out of habit as she offered a thin hand to the young man in front of her. Shizuka regarded her for a moment, before taking the offered hand, and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor by the girl with the strangely firm grip.

Once they reached the dance floor, the girl turned to Shizuka again, this time with her eyes open. The young man was struck breathless for a moment by the abnormal beauty held in her eyes. One eye was an amber color that matched Shizuka's own eye color perfectly, and the other held a deep sapphire hue. Both colors, while completely abnormal for anyone of Japanese heritage, seemed to fit the girl strangely well.

The girl guided the boy into an almost waltz-like position, as a slower, more western-style song came on, bringing the other couples on the floor to assume a similar position. The young man paid little attention to the others as he observed this 'Kimi' in front of him. There was something odd about the girl, and Shizuka had a feeling about what it was that made her so unique. Usually his hunches were correct, and this one was particularly strong.

"You're different than the other girls," Shizuka spoke to the girl for the first time that night. He spoke quietly, but the girl seemed to hear him. She chuckled lightly at his words, seemingly unsurprised.

"Well, my heritage is Japanese, just like Yuuko-san's, after all. And I know my eye color isn't exactly common," the girl began. It was clear many had told her these obvious facts before in their drunken stupor. Before the girl could continue, Shizuka shook his head slightly.

"That's not what I meant."

The responding look of confusion from the girl was almost priceless, and Shizuka had to resist the urge to smirk a little. He kept his voice low as he continued to speak.

"You're different from the other girls because," Shizuka started, before leaning down slightly to speak right into the girl's ear, "you're not really a girl, are you?"

Kimi's breathing hitched in his ear, and Shizuka knew he was right. It was clear the slightly shorter girl, or rather, boy, could tell he'd just confirmed it by his involuntary reaction, because said boy pulled away slightly from the close embrace the two had been in before.

"What gave you that idea?" the person in front of him asked, feigning innocent curiosity. Kimi chuckled lightly, but Shizuka could sense the nervous edge to the laugh. The boy, girl, whatever, was clearly aware that he'd already practically told the soldier that he was, in fact, a male with his slip up moments before, but was still faking that he hadn't, in the slim chance the other hadn't noticed. Shizuka just stared at the dancer for a moment, before looking off to the side a little, never saying a word in response. The dancer sighed, and smiled again at the soldier.

"Why don't we go to one of the back rooms, hm?" Kimi suggested, his voice lowering seductively. He didn't wait for the other's reply before pulling the American towards one of the doors in the back of the bar. Shizuka allowed himself to be pulled by this enigma of a person towards the dingy rooms. He wasn't about to let the teen escape without explaining to him why he was here in the first place, and this seemed to be his chance to get some answers. Shizuka had never been a person to waste a chance when he recognized one.

When the pair finally made it to the room, and the door had been shut firmly behind them, Kimi let out a weary sigh. It seemed that Shizuka wasn't the only one who wanted some answers before anything went down between them.

"How could you tell?" the shorter boy asked, his voice having dropped quite a few levels in pitch. It seemed as though the boy had given up trying to fool the other, though he seemed unable to look the soldier in the eyes at the moment.

Said soldier just shrugged in response. The other boy frowned slightly, clearly displeased with the lack of answer.

"I had a hunch. The whole girl thing just didn't seem to fit you," Shizuka expanded, causing the other boy's frown to deepen. He crossed his arms over the strangely voluptuous chest, heaving another sigh.

"Great. I must be losing my touch," the boy muttered, clearly irritated by this news. Shizuka regarded the sulking male for a minute.

"I don't think anyone else noticed. I'm a lot more perceptive than my fellow Marines," Shizuka assured the boy. This seemed to lift a load off the boy's shoulders, and he grinned again at the other male.

"Really? I would've taken you to be an idiot, since you figured there wasn't something right about me, and then hired me for the night, anyway," the boy chuckled. It was a far more natural sound than any other Shizuka had heard from the boy all night. It was rather pleasant.

"You were interesting," Shizuka explained, despite knowing that the other boy had not meant him to respond. He moved towards the lumpy-looking bed, and sat at the foot of the mattress. The other boy followed suit, sitting more towards the middle of the cheap bed.

"What's your real name?" Shizuka inquired the other. 'Kimi' didn't seem surprised by this question.

"Kimihiro Watanuki," he answered. Shizuka didn't say anymore, but the other boy seemed to sense the unasked questions in the air, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"I owe a debt to Yuuko-san. When I was little, my parents were killed in an accident while trying to protect me. I lived alone for a while, until I ran into Yuuko-san one day. She somehow knew my predicament without me telling her, and she took me in. We were in Japan until I was 10, and then we moved here. When I turned 16, I got a job here at the club to pay for my living with Yuuko-san. She never forced me to keep working here, though. I stayed here by choice. I felt like I owed it to her," the boy explained, sounding almost defensive of his employer at the end.

"Oh," was Shizuka's only reply. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I can't believe I just told you all that," Kimihiro chuckled, sounding surprised with himself. Shizuka looked at him again, deciding to ask the question most prevalent in his mind at the moment.

"How did you fool the others?"

The true meaning of the statement was easily translated by the cross-dressing boy, and he chuckled lightly again.

"Usually, the drinks are drugged. The effect wears off after a bit of sleep, usually enough time for me to make my escape, but the drug was designed specifically by Yuuko-san to make the men who pay for me forget what I am. I guess it's more of a memory modifier, since the guys picture me as a female when they reminisce on the night, but that's more of their imaginations working. You had the sake, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, the sake's the only drink that isn't drugged by Yuuko. Usually, no one really gets the sake, anyway," the boy explained. He looked over at the young man next to him, his gaze curious. Shizuka could tell what the boy wanted to ask, but didn't.

"My family was originally Japanese. My grandfather was a priest, and I would've been, too, if we hadn't moved to the US right after he died. My parents still kept a lot of the Japanese traditions, though," Shizuka explained briefly. Kimihiro seemed to understand, and he scratched at his head before speaking again.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" he gestured to his hair, "it gets really itchy after a while."

Shizuka shrugged, while the other boy proceeded to remove the shoulder-length wig, revealing slightly messy, inky black hair that was in a distinctly male cut. Shizuka noted that it fit the boy's features quite nicely, and he felt the slight stirrings of attraction start in his stomach. Well that was certainly an interesting development.

The two males never ended up doing anything remotely sexual that night. Instead, they spent most of their time simply talking. Admittedly, Kimihiro did most of the talking, since Shizuka was such a quiet person. Neither of the two really cared, though.

For the next few weeks, Shizuka would often leave the Marines' base in Saigon, and go to speak to the cross-dressing boy. Most times, Shizuka would visit during the day, in an attempt to save some of the money he earned as a soldier. But Shizuka was also a frequent nighttime visitor, as well, usually "reserving" the boy for the whole night, during which time the two would follow the trend they'd set that very first night, and only spend the hours chatting.

Shizuka knew that Kimihiro was grateful for these times, though he never outwardly said so. Both boys had grown rather close during this time, and Shizuka wondered if, just maybe, he'd fallen in love with the other boy. He knew that, if someone ever found out in the Marines, he'd be immediately sent back home, and rejected from service he hadn't wanted in the first place. However, Shizuka also knew that he didn't really give a damn if he was gay, after all.

Shizuka wouldn't go so far as to say he was gay for this other boy just yet, but he did know that he cared for the other, at the very least in a friendly way. Shizuka was certain that he would not want to lose this boy's companionship if there was anything he could do to help it.

Unfortunately, based on the rumors that had been flying around the base lately, there was a very good chance that Shizuka would be forced to separate from this boy. Doumeki had heard whispers from the other soldiers and even some of the higher-ranking officers that the Viet Kong was closing in. It was a well known fact that American civilians and some of the Vietnamese and soldiers were being evacuated now. Rumor had it that all the soldiers would be evacuated by May, leaving South Vietnam to fend for itself.

It was already April 1st, when the rumors were proven to be true. Every soldier was told that they would be evacuated by April 30th, and the US Embassy in Saigon was going to be completely abandoned by the powerful nation.

Shizuka left as soon as the announcement had been made, and the soldiers were given a free day. Kimihiro had already told him that today was his 19th birthday, and Shizuka hated to ruin such a day with this news, but knew it couldn't wait.

In the coming weeks, the two boys thought of a plan to avoid separation, since neither really wanted to give up the friendship, and possibly deeper relationship, they had. On the final day of evacuation, the two fully intended to execute their plan.

If all went well, the two boys, and even Yuuko, would be on that last helicopter together, leaving for the United States in order to be free and safe from the Viet Kong. But Shizuka still couldn't shake the feeling of unease after they told Yuuko the plan, and she looked at the boys with an expression that was almost sad. That woman had always seemed to know more than she let on, and now was not likely to be an exception.

Still, the Marine didn't ask, and allowed himself to hope that this would all work out.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Neither Miss Saigon nor xxxHolic are mine. Don't sue me, please.

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo, 1978**

The city bustled around the two foreigners, no one stopping to even regard the male and female who seemed to fit in with the other Japanese humans so well. The tourists, though American citizens, blended seamlessly with the city's rhythm, looking for all the world like they belonged there, even though the two hadn't been back to the place of their birth for over a decade.

The female chattered with her companion excitedly, the male's stoic expression barely changing. The curly-haired female didn't take offense to this, though. She knew the golden-eyed male was paying attention, even though he didn't talk much. Shizuka Doumeki had never been much of a talker, after all.

The man, now 22 years old, kept half his concentration on the city, scanning for dangers, and the other half on his friend's babbling. In the crowd, he noticed a familiar head of messy hair, an almost feminine body structure, and pale skin that he recognized on sight. The person was just a block ahead, coming out of a general store, holding a heavy-looking bag in each hand.

Without a word to his traveling partner, Shizuka broke into a run towards the figure moving away from him. Doumeki caught up with the person in no time, the other having stopped to wait for the light to change for the crosswalk.

"Oi," Shizuka called out, a few feet behind the other figure. The other figure lifted his head ever so slightly, but didn't move otherwise, instead choosing to freeze in his tracks.

"My name's not 'Oi,' you know," the familiar voice answered after a moment. Silence fell between the two, neither moving as the city continued around them. The crosswalk light changed, but the one with the bags didn't move with the other pedestrians. Finally, the shorter male spoke.

"You'd think that even an idiot such as yourself would be able to come up with something better to say after three years," the boy said as he turned his head to face the other man. Shizuka found himself faced with those familiar bi-colored eyes, hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses. Tears, presumably from joy, flowed freely down the thinner man's face, and a wide smile had spread itself across the delicate features.

Shizuka lifted and spread his arms slightly, inviting the other to him. Kimihiro Watanuki needed no other invitation, as he'd already crossed the distance between them, dropping the bags by Shizuka's feet, and wrapping his arms tightly around the former Marine's middle. Shizuka draped his own arms around the smaller man's back, noting the trembles that tore through the other's body as waves of emotion crashed down on the more delicate male of the couple.

The two stayed in the embrace for a good few minutes, before Shizuka felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced behind him, to see his female companion looking at him quizzically.

"Shizuka-kun, is this him?" she asked her friend. Shizuka nodded, as Kimihiro finally loosened his hold on the other, clearly wondering about the woman in front of him.

"I'm Himawari Kunogi. I'm a friend of Shizuka-kun. You must be Kimihiro-kun, right? Shizuka's told me so much about you!" the woman introduced herself before Shizuka could speak, holding out her hand to the other man with a smile. Kimihiro smiled back, shaking her hand while wiping his face with the other arm. After doing this, he offered a bow to the cute woman.

"Sorry about that, Kunogi-san. As you probably know, it's been a while since I've seen Shizuka-san," Kimihiro explained, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, it's fine! And please call me Himawari-chan," the woman said brightly. Kimihiro nodded, already deciding he liked this girl. He picked up the bags he'd dropped, which Shizuka saw were full of luckily unbroken bottles of Sake. The thinner man turned to the foreigners.

"Here, why don't you come with me to Yuuko-san's shop? I need to deliver these bags to her, after all. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you again, Shizuka. And of course, I don't think she'd mind meeting you, Himawari-chan," Kimihiro smiled at the Americans, looking, and feeling, as if he'd just won the lottery.

Before long, the three arrived at a highly out-of-place traditional style Japanese home nestled comfortably between some typically tall modern Tokyo buildings. Kimihiro led the visitors inside the house, placing the bags of alcohol in the kitchen before heading towards a screened room in the middle of the room.

"Yuuko?" the man called out, having reached the door. Said door slid open on its own, a voice carrying through the pipe smoke circling the room.

"Ah, Watanuki-kun, you've returned. As have you, Doumeki-kun."

The smoke finally cleared to reveal the familiar red-eyed woman sprawled over a couch, hair and fabric arranged elaborately around her figure, accenting the knowing aura of the woman. Yuuko sat up on the couch, holding a pipe rather elegantly in one hand.

"Come in, come in. It's rude to linger in doorways, you know," the woman smiled at the younger humans in front of her.

"Well, it certainly has been a long time, Doumeki-kun. I did wonder when I'd be seeing your handsome face again," Yuuko trailed a hand down the man's chin in a rather seductive manner, though the former soldier didn't react. The woman turned to the rather confused girl standing next to Shizuka.

"And this is Himawari, yes? Hm, she's certainly a cute girl. Doumeki-kun certainly is a lucky boy, to constantly find such cute girls to befriend," the woman chuckled, and Kimihiro blushed a little. Himawari couldn't help but chuckle with the other woman, seemingly unfazed by the fact Yuuko knew her name, though she'd never introduced herself.

"If you don't mind, Shizuka-kun, can I ask how you two got separated in the first place? You've never told me, and I've always wondered," the curly-haired girl asked her friend. Shizuka shrugged, and looked over at Kimihiro, as if asking if it was alright. After all, this involved the smaller man, too. Yuuko spoke for the boy, whose demeanor had done a total back flip to something clearly mourning.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Revisiting the past can often give us some good insights for the future after all. And, since I think we're in for a long story, please sit."

The three adults suddenly noticed the pillows that had been placed around the room, clearly intended for people to seat themselves upon.

Once they all had settled onto their seats, Shizuka sent another look over to the man beside him, who nodded, and began speaking.

**Late April, 1975**

_The last day of evacuations. This was it. Shizuka had already fetched Kimihiro, disguised as a woman, from Yuuko's store. Yuuko had not been present, and had told the boys not to wait for her if she wasn't there. Shizuka had wondered why, but neither boy argued with the woman. She was allowed to make her own decisions, after all._

_The American Embassy was surrounded by desperate Vietnamese civilian, clamoring to escape the doomed nation. Shizuka kept his grip on Kimihiro's wrist tight as the two fought their way to the gate. However, Shizuka made the mistake of loosening his grip slightly when the two made it to their destination, and the gateman was about to allow Doumeki, an American Marine, entry._

_Before Shizuka even knew what was happening, Kimihiro had been separated from him, and he was pulled by the guardsmen into the Embassy before any of the desperate creatures before them could get in. Doumeki's last view of Kimihiro was the boy's wide, bi-colored eyes filled with terror, and his arm reaching for his companion as he was swept away by the crowd._

_Once behind the gate, Shizuka did one thing he had never, ever, done before. He lost control. He'd yelled at the guards, argued with them, tried to fight his way through the other soldiers that had been called to restrain him, and pull him towards that last helicopter. Shizuka, for once, didn't care about the scene he, the stoic one, was making. The only thought in his mind was to get back to the other boy that had been torn so cruelly from him._

_Unfortunately, Shizuka's fighting was in vain, and he was forced onto the helicopter, followed by the guards, and finally, the American ambassador himself. Shizuka went numb as the helicopter lifted off the building's roof, leaving the South Vietnamese open to the vicious Viet Kong, and leaving the one he cared for most in the midst of the rambunctious crowd shouting and reaching for their last shred of hope that was flying away from them. Shizuka swore, in that instant, to find the Japanese boy he'd left behind again, even if the search killed him._

_During that time, Kimihiro had managed to fight his way to the front of the crowd again, desperately telling the guards, in his falsely high voice, that he was the wife of a soldier on that helicopter, and that he belonged with the soldier. The guards paid him no mind, and Kimihiro wasn't sure they could even hear him over the shouting of the crowd behind him._

_Kimihiro didn't give up, until one sound rose above the roar of the crowd-the sound of helicopter blades. With a feeling of crushing despair, Kimihiro watched as the helicopter rose into the sky, carrying the one he cared so much for, and officially abandoned the citizens of South Vietnam. The crowd behind the boy cleared quickly as the helicopter flew off, and, without the crowd pressing him against the fence, Kimihiro collapsed on the ground eyes locked on the speck of helicopter._

_The boy's gaze didn't move for a long time after the helicopter had disappeared into the deceptively blue sky. Finally, however, the cross-dresser stood, and stumbled back to the club he worked at, finding his employer standing behind the bar._

_The boy's gaze was lowered to the floor, and his entire body shook from unshed tears. He lifted his bi-colored eyes to the woman in front of him, revealing the tears that hovered so close to falling._

"_You knew."_

_The woman moved towards the boy, taking him into her arms in a very motherly fashion. The boy, still dressed as a female, leaned into the woman's embrace, and finally let the tears flow. Yuuko let the boy sob into her black kimono for a long time, her own expression grieving for the boy._

_After a while, the boy's sobs died down, and his breathing evened to normal. He didn't move from the woman's embrace, however, as it was clear he was still rather broken by this entire affair._

"_I suppose I'll still have to work tonight?" the boy mumbled into his employer's voluptuous chest. The woman ran her hand through the boy's natural hair gently (the wig had fallen off)._

"_The club won't be open tonight, Watanuki-kun. In fact it won't be open ever again. Tonight, we leave Vietnam," the woman spoke firmly, her voice more serious than usual. Kimihiro looked up at the woman who'd cared for him for all these years, surprise written on his face._

"_Where will we go?"_

"_Japan."_

**Yuuko's Shop, 1978**

By the time Kimihiro and Shizuka had finished their stories, Himawari had one hand placed over her gaping mouth, a mixture of grief and horror in her expression. Her eyes held a substantial amount more of wetness than they had before, and it seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

"That's so horrible! I can't believe you two had to go through that!" the girl exclaimed, pulling the two males into a sympathy hug. Yuuko smiled slightly at the scene in front of her.

"So, what brings you and your cute friend to Japan, Doumeki-kun?" the Dimensional Witch asked, deciding to break up the adorable display of friendship before her.

"Oh! Shizuka-kun and I were visiting Japan for a couple weeks, because both of our families came from here after we were born. We're actually going back next week," Himawari answered for her quiet friend, kneeling back on her pillow. Suddenly, her expression brightened as an idea occurred to her.

"Watanuki-kun, you should come back with us! Knowing Shizuka-kun, he's not going to leave you now that he's found you, and I certainly don't want to go back home alone!"

The girl suddenly looked guilty after speaking, and she turned to the other woman with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm so rude! Would you like to come with us, too, Yuuko-san?" The girl extended her offer to the woman who had already returned to her sprawled position on her sofa.

"No, Watanuki-kun will go with you two alone," scarlet-eyed woman drawled. Watanuki looked like he might protest before Yuuko spoke up again.

"Kimihiro, your place is with these people," she began, smiling at the boy she viewed much like a son. "I belong here. My place is with this shop."

"But… Yuuko-"

"Kimihiro, it's no use protesting. I know you'll be fine. You are destined to be with these people. This was hitsuzen. Now go pack. We can't have you going to the United States of America with just the clothes on your back."

Kimihiro listened to the woman, and stopped his protesting. He stood, looking at the floor for a minute, before striding over to his former employer, a determined look on his face. The woman turned to regard him curiously as he approached, and seemed about to speak before the younger boy puller the space-time witch into a hug.

Yuuko looked shocked for a moment, before she closed her eyes, and hugged the boy back, a smile on her features.

"Thank you," the boy whispered, before pulling away, and walking from the room without another word. Himawari followed him, chattering cheerfully at him, clearly intending to help the boy pack. Shizuka stood to leave as well, but hesitated at the doorway, looking back at the woman who'd returned to her pipe.

"Yes, Doumeki-kun, you were right. I knew all along. But I had hoped it would turn out better, if perhaps I wasn't there. This time, it will be fine," the woman assured him before Shizuka had even spoken.

"Good bye, Yuuko-san," the man said after a minute. Yuuko nodded to him as he left.

"Good bye, Doumeki-kun. I know you'll take good care of him. Now it is certain he will not disappear."

* * *

AN: I still don't like that last line much. :/ Oh well. This fic is a bigass. It's over 5,000 words, total. LOL. I never thought I had it in me...

I wrote this fic after seeing a performance of Miss Saigon by my county's high school summer performing arts program, Summer Fine Arts. So far, SFA performances are pretty epic, because they go all out. This performance even got a real honest to God helicopter that had been with the coast guard for their performance. And there were fireworks involved in the performance. Epic, right?

Anyway, during the play, my mind imagined xxxHolic like the play, and this was born. I decided I wanted the ending happy, however, and I wanted Watanuki to be more of a 'Gigi' character. (Later, I realized the nickname Kimi was lik a mix between Kim and Gigi, and started thinking 'That's a coincidence!' before I mentally stopped myself, and thought 'Naw, it's hitsuzen.' Then I proceeded to mentally facepalm, because that was one of my sadder moments, lol.) I figured Watanuki looked kinda girly, and could pass for a girl if he wanted to, and I don't think of Himawari as being with Doumeki or Watanuki romantically. Plus, doumeki would be a baaaaaad hooker. Imagine his bored expression while doing a pole dance. It'd be more humorous than sexually provocative.

But I digress. I spent a long-ass time on this, so feel free to tell me your thoughts. In fact, please do tell me your thoughts. I'd rather not see all my work go to waste, after all...

I hope you enjoyed it! My favorite part to imagine was the reunion. Teehee. :3


End file.
